Avril Lavigne
Avril Ramona Lavigne (born September 27, 1984), is a Canadian singer-songwriter and actress. She started her career after she won a contest to perform with Shania Twain in 1999. She is considered to be the "Pop Punk Queen" and is credited for giving pop music more variety besides the dance-pop that was popular with artists like Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. As of 2019, she has released a total of 6 albums. Early Life: Avril Ramona Lavigne was born in Belleville, Ontario on September 27, 1984 to a mother of English, Scottish, and German decent and a French-Canadian father. Her parents recognized her vocal abilities when she sang "Jesus Loves Me" on the way home from church when she was 2. Why She and Her Songs Rock: #Many of her songs are very memorable. #She can play several different instruments. #She has some really good lyrics. #She has a great voice. #Her music videos are great. #She is a good voice actress in the case of Over the Hedge. #She has great album covers. #She can mix genres together well. #She can give her songs a different tone. #A lot of people can associate "Girlfriend" with the old days of YouTube since it used to be the website's most viewed video. #She has influenced several artists, including Aly & AJ, Busted, Billie Eilish, Hilary Duff, Rob Halford, Courage My Love, Ed Sheeran, Vanessa Hudgens, Jessie J, Jonas Brothers, Brie Larson, Lesley Roy, Ashley Tisdale, Ariana Grande, Paramore, Amy Studt, Meghan Trainor, Hey Monday, Kelly Osbourne, Amanda Palmer, Misono, YUI, Demi Lovato, Kirstin Maldonado, PVRIS, Soccer Mommy, Snail Mail, Liz Phair, Lil Uzi Vert, Princess Nokia, Lloyd Banks, Nipsey Hussle, John River, Bali Baby, Noname, Rico Nasty and Fat Tony. #When she was asked about being named as the "Anti-Britney", she says she doesn't really hate Britney Spears and has more of an mixed opinion towards her and said it's very rude and mean. Addressed the conspiracy theory saying she died in 2003 and got replaced by a clone. Bad Qualities: #She has made some bad songs, like "Hello Kitty" and her cover of "Chop Suey !" by System of a Down. However, her cover of "Chop Suey!" can be credited for inspiring the "ear rape" meme. #She worked with bad artists like Nicki Minaj. Discography * Let Go (2002) * Under My Skin (2004) * The Best Damn Thing (2007) * Goodbye Lullaby (2011) * Avril Lavigne (2013) * Head Above Water (2019) Trivia: *She has an older brother named Matthew and a younger sister named Michelle. Michelle is married to Japanese bassist Ryota Kohama from One OK Rock. *Her influences include Garth Brooks, Dixie Chicks, Shania Twain, Alanis Morissette, Lisa Loeb, Natalie Imbruglia, Janis Joplin, blink-182, Sum 41, NOFX, Pennywise, Dashboard Confessional, Green Day, Ramones, The Distillers, Hole, Marilyn Manson, System of a Down, Incubus, The Used, Nirvana, No Doubt, Goo Goo Dolls, Radiohead, Coldplay, Oasis, Third Eye Blind and Matchbox Twenty. *There is a conspiracy theory that she committed suicide in 2003 and was replaced by a body double named Melissa Vandella. A lot of people believe it because she has changed her appearance over the years. No matter how much someone changes their appearance, they are still the same person. Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Pop rock Category:Alternative rock Category:Rock Category:Canadian singers Category:1990s Category:1980s Category:Avril Lavigne Category:Artists Category:Actors Category:Artists with Common Sense